Mrs Volterra?
by StevieWhitlock
Summary: Bella Volterra and sister Anna go to a boarding school meet a group of vampires that they know ALL about. BxE AxE RxE EMxB EMxA EMxR JxB JxA JxR BxAN AxANxBxR WOW! Rated M for a reason!Co-Written by Anna no pun Fluff,Lime,Lemons to come! RxR!First lemon
1. Chapter 1

Anna and I were walking into the new dorms. Anna was my sister we had been through it all and I mean it ALL! Anything! Vampire, Werewolf, Fairy, Witch, Boys, angry girls, death, loss. You name it we have most likely seen, been through it, or are going to face it some time or another.

"Vampire!" Anna whisper yelled. I new that if they were there they heard it, and as if to prove my point a group of peoples heads turned in out direction.

"Oh great going Anna" My voice cold.

"Well do your thing and we wont have a problem will we?"

"Ann I'm not going to do this again. What is with us and things that aren't supposed to be real?!"

"They aren't supposed to but that are…" The small group of beautiful vampires made there way over to us. There was a tall strong boy or should I say guy? There was a blonde goddess hanging on his arm. Then there was a tall but not as tall as the last boy/guy looking as if he was in pain. There was a small pixie like girl about jumping through the roof with short black hair, pieces of it poking out all over the place. Then there was god. Shit! I did not just think that! This god like being had longish curly bronze hair falling everywhere it could only be called "sex hair" but it wasn't messy enough. He was tall taller then the blonde boy but still short enough not to be creepy. Oh god this is going to be some year…

"Hello!" Said a hyper voice. It came from the pixie like girl.

"I'm Alice!" So the pixies name was Alice.

"Bella" I said in my high bell voice.

"Hello Bella its great to meet you and…" She trailed off not knowing my sisters name.

"I'm Annabella but you can call me Anna or Ann." My sister said sticking out her hand. She flinched slightly and said.

"I was right Bells. Vampires. AGAIN!" She groaned out the last part.

"Yes Ann again" I sighed faking sympathy.

"What do you mean again and how did you know?" Questions pouring from the god's mouth.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Sorry. I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"Eh heh sure… That's what they all say till we tell them what we do for a living…" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" The tallest one asked.

"Okay can we have _all_ of your names in order please so I can scan them?"

"Huh?" Said the tallest one.

"Oh! Well I'm Emmett this here is Rose. That's Jasper and you know Alice and Edward."

"Okay one minute!" I snapped my fingers and my dusty old vamp book popped out of the air. I searched for there names. They were mostly clean just a few pranks and angst.

"HOLY SHIT!" Emmett practically screamed. Rose smacked him on the back of the head. I giggled. Shit! Did I Bella Volterra just giggle? As if to read my mind Edward asked.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure?" It sounded like a question? Hmmm.

"What is your _full _name?"

"Isabella Marie Volterra" I replied simply. Their eyes almost bulged out of their heads. Oh how I _love_ telling vampires my last name.

"What?"

"What? What?" I asked slightly confused by what I just said.

"Volterra? As in Aero and-" I cut her off.

"Yes. You, my family, are in front of _the _Isabella and Annabella Volterra."

"Dear lord" Rose breathed.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"Stop what?" There voices scarred. Damnit!

"Stop acting like we are different from you! We get enough of it! We are fucking outcasts to mortals and immortals! We are sick of it! We are not vampires we are not humans or witches or fairies or anything that we have a fucking name for." Anna said her words coated with ice as she glared at the family.

"Ann stop" I groaned. " It's what we are. Fucking outcasts always have been and always will be." I turned to the family of vampires.

"I'm sorry about that we just get sick of it. You know. We are outcasts in a world of outcasts. If that's not low I don't know or want to know what is."

"What's wrong with you!" Edward suddenly whisper yelled.

"I beg your pardon?" I am so pissed! Ugh!

"Edward! What is your problem!?" Alice shouted.

"I can't read her!" huh?

"Well that could be for two reasons one being I am not a book and two I'm not stupid I have powers to!" I was so mad steam could be pouring out of my ear if I wished it to.

"Sorry" Edward said glum. He he. Wait! What in the world is going on with me? This vampire! It's an outrage! A loud nasally voice broke through my thoughts.

"Oh Eddie! There you are!" I held back a little giggle and said.

"Yes _Eddie_ There you are!" The girl glared at me. I glared back 10 times more icily then she could ever hope. Once you deal with mystical people and things you learn to toughen up.

"Is there a problem?" She asked clearly angry. This is fun. Hmm maybe I could…

"Hey Edward do you want to come to Volterra with me and Anna? Your family can come also there's plenty of room in the castle." I said slightly smug. Take that bitch!

"What are you some kind of royalty?" The girl asked in a smug voice thinking I was going to say no. Ha bitch! Eat it! No better yet suck it!

"Yes, Anna and I Bella I princesses of Volterra. A country in Italy." Eat it up bitch!

She made a weird noise and all of us, including Anna cringed back.

"Slut!" She yelled and strutted away swaying her hips lazily.

"Insult the royals insult my father insult him you'll start a war but till then I shall take care and fight you with my gore" I whispered the spell and soon there were gasps everywhere. The she sits knowing of nothing going on around her in her underwear!

"How in the- better stay on your good side" I laughed at Emmett.

"Who ever said you started out there?" Anna sneered.

"Shut-up Anna! You're the one who asks why we have no friends!" I was getting pissed at my sister. A voice came over the crowed and a man stood on a chair and said.

"Go to your dorms! Get unpacked and redressed if you must! Meet your roomies! The meet in the gym in an hour!" He shouted.

"Good-bye! I guess we will see you around. Or smell you…" I giggled and Anna elbowed me in the ribs. Ow! Bitch! I need to talk to her…

"Were you for real when you invited us to the castle?" Alice asked hopping up and down.

"Yes I was."

"Yay! I know we can go! May we bring out "mom" and "dad"?" She said making air quoits.

"Well do you want to?" Anna asked. Wait! Is she being nice?

"Um…That's why we asked…" Said a confused Emmett. We all just stared at him.

"What?"

"Yes Alice they can come. How about since school doesn't start for another week we can leave tonight?" I really wanted to get to know them for some strange reason.

"Yes that sounds great!" Edward said rather enthused. Huh, maybe he wanted to get to know us to? Alice turned to Edward.

"Are you okay there Ed?" Alice said.

"Uh. Uh yeah I'm a I'm fine." He said embarrassed. I giggled. Shit! Every one looked at me. Now that was awkward Bella!

"Are _you_ okay Bella?" Anna asked. I have got to talk to her…

"Uh. Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." Ugh!

"Anyway!" I continued. "Meet us I guess here in lets say three hours?"

"Well I'm packed because I knew this was happening so can I come with you guys? Please?" Alice asked. How did she know? Oh wait! She can see the future.

"Please?" She asked again. I laughed at her.

"Yes Alice you can come. Gosh! How can I say no when you ask like _that?_"

"OH MY CARLISLE!!!!!!WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!!!!!!!"

"We are?" Anna asked slightly taken back by the sudden outburst.


	2. Chapter 2 CONTEST ENTER IMPORTANT

**ATTENTION!!!!!!!!**

**CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I StevieWhitlock and bellacullen2312 are hosting a contest!!!**

**The contest is to write an Alice story.**

**It must be 3 chapters long at least and is from a little before Alice gets sent to the Asylum to a little after Jasper and her move into the Cullens' household. **

**The contest will end March 30****th**

**Format……**

**Name: ???????**

**Date written (or finished): ???????**

**How many chapters: ????????**

**Human or Vampire?**

**OOC or IC?**

**Rating: K+, K, T, or M**

**Lemon Lime or fluff or all: ???????**

**(If lemon please mark it with some thing such as…..)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Or**

**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Some thing along those lines thank you please contact **

** for info!!!!!**

**Thank you!!!**

**Love you bunches!**


End file.
